Por ti, por mi
by Lalis18
Summary: Lo que más quieren en la vida es poder estar juntos... ¿Será suficiente el amor que se tienen? Atención: Este fic participa en el intercambio navideño "Debajo del árbol de Navidad" de la fanpage "Dramione Shipper"


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentes pertenecen a la reina, Joanna Rowling.**_

 _ **Atención: Este fic participa en el intercambio navideño "Debajo del árbol de Navidad" de la fanpage "Dramione Shipper"**_

El crepitar de la chimenea era el único sonido en la oscura habitación. Las cortinas se encontraban cerradas y un joven platinado estaba sentado en un amplio sofá negro de piel, con un vaso de whisky en la mano y mirando las llamas en la chimenea que parecían danzar y llevarlo a tiempos lejanos que parecían olvidados. Aquel día se suponía debía ser alegre y tenía que haber terminado de prepararse hace horas pero todo parecía fuera de lugar, era como si su alma no se encontrara ahí y solamente su cuerpo se encontrara en automático. El alboroto fuera de su ventana comenzaba a ser señal de que los invitados arribaban y se saludaban entre ellos, como si los últimos meses nunca hubieran sucedido. Como si la vida pudiera seguir. Se puso en pie y se dirigió hasta el mini bar que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación. El cuarto era amplio, era más como una sala de estar donde había sofás, chimenea, mesa, y una cama en otra de las esquinas. Mientras se servía nuevamente whisky en su vaso, escuchó la puerta abrirse para dar paso a una conocida voz.

— **Ya deberías estar listo, ¿no crees?** — preguntó aquella voz y Draco siguió sirviendo hasta que casi se desbordaba el vaso. Si quería sobrevivir a aquel día, iba a necesitar de mucho alcohol. Los ojos platinados del joven se posaron en los azules de su amigo y sonrió de medio lado. Se regresó a su asiento en el sofá y no despegó la mirada de su amigo mientras hacía el recorrido hasta un lugar en el sofá a un lado de él — **Y tal vez deberías pensar en dejar de beber, no me gustaría que hicieras el ridículo allá afuera** — comentó poniéndose cómodo en el sofá y moviendo su corbata para no arrugarla.

— **Creía que mi madre se encontraba en otro lugar** — comentó el joven rubio, rodando los ojos ante los regaños de su amigo. El rubio estaba seguro que el ojiazul, más que ningún otro, sabía lo difícil que era aquel momento — **Sabes, hoy se cumplen 4 meses desde…** — se detuvo antes de terminar aquella frase y dio un gran trago a su bebida. Su mirada se perdió un instante en un punto más lejano de su moreno amigo y tomó aire profundamente, dando un nuevo trago a su bebida.

Blaise se mantuvo en silencio un instante, dejándose llevar de igual manera por los recuerdos — **Estoy seguro que él tendría las palabras adecuadas para decir en este momento** — comentó y desvió la mirada a cualquier lado que no fuera su amigo rubio. De un momento a otro se puso en pie para quitarse aquellos pensamientos oscuros y fue a darle un golpe en el brazo a su amigo — **Anda, deja ya eso** — dijo quitándole el vaso de la mano y dejándolo en una mesita detrás de él. Esperó a que el rubio se pusiera en pie y su amigo le arregló la corbata — **Quita esa cara de pocos amigos. El novio no puede llegar tarde** — comentó el moreno y le dedicó un guiño a su amigo.

Draco rodó los ojos ante aquella última frase y soltó el aire que traía dentro. ¿Cómo podía simplemente olvidar que hacía apenas 4 meses se habían enfrentado mortífagos y jóvenes en una batalla que arrebató la vida de más de uno? Cuando Blaise hubo terminado de arreglarle la corbata, el platinado se acercó al espejo que estaba cerca de la ventana y se recargó en el mueble. Sus ojos grises se quedaron atentos viendo a su reflejo. Casi no reconoció a la persona que lo miraba de vuelta, ya no parecía más un joven, el peso de tantas responsabilidades y de aquella guerra había hecho estragos con su rostro. Cerró un instante los ojos para no seguir viendo aquellos ojos que habían sido testigos de tantas tragedias, pero eso solamente hizo evocar recuerdos dolorosos.

~Flashback~

— **Hazlo por mí, Hermione, por nosotros** — dijo el joven de profundos ojos grises a su joven amante, la cual se encontraba recostada sobre su pecho desnudo, después de haberse unido como uno solo aquella noche. La castaña estaba con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación del joven, con su cabeza recargada en su pecho, escuchando los latidos del corazón ajeno. No dijo nada durante unos segundos hasta que regresó la mirada al joven y se quedó viéndolo atentamente, como si nunca antes hubiera visto al joven.

— **No puedo hacerlo, Draco. Harry me necesita, sin mi ayuda es probable que muera en las primeras dos horas** — respondió y sabía de antemano el gesto de desagrado que haría el rubio haría ante la mención del chico que vivió. Draco rodó los ojos y chasqueó la lengua ante aquella respuesta. La leona se acomodó para poder tomar al joven del rostro y obligarlo a mirarla, ella le dedicó una sonrisa cálida que logró derretir cualquier malestar dentro de aquellos ojos grises — **No puedo simplemente huir contigo, por más que desee hacerlo. Debemos detener a quien tú sabes para poder, entonces, vivir libres. Tú y yo** — dijo la joven y se acercó a dejarle un corto beso en los labios al joven, quien no se hizo de rogar y correspondió aquel beso con apuro. No quería soltarla, no quería que ella se fuera a una misión sin sentido que acabaría por matarla. Su corazón se rompía de solo pensar en no poder tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos, de no lograr oler aquel cabello a fresas.

El beso duró menos de lo que hubiera deseado, pero al terminar, se puso en pie hasta llegar a un cajón cerca de la chimenea y sacó una pequeña caja que le entregó a la joven, una vez que hubo regresado a ella. La miró con expectación mientras ella le lanzaba una mirada confundida que pasó a ser de completa conmoción y sorpresa ante lo que dentro de encontraba. Volteó a verlo con los ojos completamente abiertos, los cuales se comenzaban a aguar lentamente mientras su boca abría y cerraba sin lograr decir nada. El príncipe de Slytherin tomó la sortija de la caja y la mano de la princesa de Gryffindor con la mano libre antes de tomar una profunda respiración — **Hermione, yo te amo más de lo que creía poder amar a alguien. Eres esa luz que logró aclarar la oscuridad dentro de mí. Estamos en medio de una guerra y no tenemos el futuro comprado, pero si así fuera, quiero que sea contigo** — Draco le limpió una lágrima de la mejilla a la joven y le dedicó aquella sonrisa tierna, una que solamente mostraba cuando estaba con ella y le dejó un beso en el dorso de la mano — **¿Me harías el gran honor de convertirte en mi esposa?** — preguntó con el corazón en la garganta.

La chica no podía ni siquiera hablar por las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos y el nudo en su garganta. Atinó a asentir con la cabeza y el chico fue dejando la sortija en su dedo anular, deteniéndose para admirarla un instante antes de regresar la mirada a ella — **Te amo tanto, Draco Malfoy** — logró decir Hermione entre lágrimas y se le fue encima para besarlo con más intensidad que antes. Aquella noche hicieron el amor tantas veces que perdieron la cuenta y quedaron rendidos entre los brazos del otro cuando el sol comenzaba a despuntar el alba.

~Fin Flashback~

Unos nuevos toques en la puerta lo hicieron abrir los ojos y observar con molestia el lugar donde asomaba una cabeza rubia que no se molestó en disculparse por la intromisión. La joven fue hasta donde se encontraba Blaise, haciendo sonar sus tacones y su vestido volar con cada paso que daba, y le arregló una arruga invisible en el saco mientras lanzaba una mirada de consuelo a Malfoy.

— **Deberían estar afuera ya, el novio y el padrino no pueden llegar tarde** — dijo intentando sonar como si fuera un regaño pero ocultando el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Le dedicó una sonrisa a cada uno y se acercó al espejo para asegurarse de que todo su maquillaje se encontraba en su lugar. Draco le puso una mano en el hombro, para que ella volteara hacia él y le hizo un cariño en la barbilla.

— **Te ves radiante, Daphne, estoy seguro que a Theo le hubiera encantado verte así** — pudo ver los ojos de la chica contener las lágrimas y asintió ante sus palabras. Era difícil para todos pensar que el joven Nott ya no se encontraba más con ellos. Theo había arriesgado tanto para intentar proteger a sus amigos, para proteger a la mujer de su vida, que dio la vida para que ellos pudieran tener un futuro brillante y prometedor — **Casi puedo escucharlo decir que no habría pecado que le gustara cometer más que el poder verte** — aquello provocó una risa en los presentes que logró aligerar un poco el ambiente.

— **Estoy segura que estaría muy orgulloso de ti, Draco** — le dijo con verdadera sinceridad, tomándole la mano al rubio, y después volteó a ver a Blaise — **De ambos** — estirando su brazo para que también fuera a tomarle la mano. Se quedaron un momento así, en silencio y tomados de la mano, recordando a su amigo caído en la guerra hasta que la joven rubia dejó aquellos pensamientos de lado — **No arruinemos este gran día con pensamientos negativos. Los espero afuera, dense prisa.** — dijo la joven y salió de la habitación.

— **Es hora, Draco** — dijo Blaise, palmeando la espalda del joven rubio y se dirigió a la puerta, la cual mantuvo abierta para que su amigo se diera prisa y saliera detrás de él — **¿Estás listo?** —preguntó al joven. Draco escuchó aquella pregunta y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

~Flashback~

— **¿Estás listo, Draco?** — el sonido de aquella voz le puso los pelos de punta al joven Malfoy. Elevó la mirada de donde estaba, solo para encontrarse con aquellos ojos rojos que lo miraban con una sonrisa que le helaba la sangre hasta al más valiente. El rubio apenas atinó a asentir con la cabeza y se puso de pie, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación. Cuando estuvo afuera logró respirar con más tranquilidad y siguió avanzando hasta donde se encontraba su madre. La tensión que reinaba en el lugar casi se podía cortar con cuchillo, nadie movía ni un músculo y evitaban lo más posible respirar. Voldemort esperaba paciente en la mansión Malfoy a tener noticias de Potter, estaba seguro que en algún momento el chico que vivió sería lo bastante estúpido como para pisar Hogsmeade y entonces comenzaría la guerra.

El unigénito de los Malfoy, salió a paso seguro de la mansión hasta un lugar donde pudiera desaparecerse. Tenía instrucciones claras de ir al colegio y mantener informados a los mortífagos sobre el más mínimo cambio de planes. Apenas apareció en el pueblo cercano a Hogwarts, observó con asco y desprecio a los mortios que se encontraban haciendo guardia. Era un Malfoy y debía de demostrar control sobre sus emociones, aunque por dentro estuviera torturándose con los gritos de Hermione en el momento en que su tía había decidido tener una "conversación chica a chica". Estaba ya llegando a la reja de la entrada del colegio y tuvo que sostenerse en ella mientras los recuerdos de aquellos gritos que le desgarraron el alma. Le había prometido que la protegería de todo y de todos, pero en ese momento no pudo hacer nada.

~Flashback 1.1~

Draco se encontraba en su habitación, estaba escondiéndose de todos aquellos mortífagos que visitaban su casa como si fueran un sitio turístico. El rubio lo único que tenía en su mente era una cabellera castaña que en ese momento podría estar en un grave riesgo y él ahí, sin poder hacer nada. Sus pensamientos estaban completamente en ella, recordando la última vez que había tenido a la joven entre sus brazos y que había logrado oler aquel cabello enmarañado. De pronto la puerta de su habitación de abrió de golpe, haciendo que el chico se levantara de un salto para ver a su padre sudando y con los ojos muy abiertos. El susto que le provocó aquella entrada no fue nada en comparación con sus siguientes palabras — **Atraparon a Potter** — aquellas tres palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría. Si tenían a Potter, entonces tenían a Hermione. Maldito sea ese mestizo que no logró protegerla. Confió en ella cuando le dijo que ese huérfano lograría mantener todo a raya y ahora los habían atrapado — **Debes venir conmigo** — aquello, por supuesto, no fue una petición, sino una orden.

Bajó las escaleras, siguiendo a su padre hasta que su corazón se detuvo al reconocer a Hermione y al pobretón, cada uno al lado de un chico con el rostro desfigurado. No prestó demasiada atención a ese chico, sus ojos estaban puestos en los marrones que lo miraban con atención, como rogando para que no dijera nada. Su corazón estaban apretado, verla en ese lugar solo auguraba cosas malas y nada bueno saldría de aquello. Apenas lograba comprender lo que su padre y el hombre lobo le preguntaban, no quería ver a Potter, estaba seguro que era él pero sus ojos se desviaban a la joven que tenía su corazón entre sus manos.

— **No lo sé, tal vez…** — respondía a las preguntas que le hacían acerca de la identidad de aquellos chicos. Todo parecía ir viento en popa hasta que su padre logró reconocer a Granger y llegó su "querida" tía Bellatrix. Después de ese momento todo fue muy confuso, Bellatrix comenzó a gritar algo sobre una espada, sus padres alegando por alguna otra cosa, los carroñeros pidiendo dinero… Pero Draco con los ojos puestos en su chica.

— **Llévenlos al calabozo** — escuchó a su tía gritar y dentro del rubio, todo se relajó, creyendo que tendría alguna posibilidad de salvarla. La vio acercarse a Hermione con ira reprimida y volvió a tensarse completamente — **Tendremos una charla de chica a chica.**

El rubio estaba entre la espada y la pared. Se habían prometido uno al otro que no se pondrían en riesgos innecesarios y harían lo que hiciera falta para poder terminar con Voldemort, pero Draco nunca se imaginó que fuera a tener que pasar por algo como aquello. Los gritos que la joven daba mientras su tía la torturaba lo hicieron querer regresar su comida. Jamás se imaginó sentirse tan miserable al ver a la mujer que amaba siendo torturada de esa manera. Tuvo que salir de la habitación esperando que no se notara en sus ojos lo aguados que se encontraban y lo único que se le ocurrió fue llamar a la única persona que podría ayudarlos a salir de ahí.

~Fin flashback 1.1~

Entró al castillo y logró escuchar cuchicheos sobre que Snape había convocado una reunión de emergencia en el Gran Comedor. Aquello fue demasiado sospechoso y se encaminó directamente al lugar. El joven rubio se acomodó entre las filas de los estudiantes ansiosos hasta que apareció frente a ellos, el antiguo profesor de pociones y ahora director del colegio, Severus Snape. Apenas comenzó con su discurso, Draco ya se encontraba alerta, ¿Potter había aparecido en el pueblo? ¿Es que acaso ese trío era idiota? Y, justo cuando aquel pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza, tuvo que contenerse de rodar los ojos al escuchar a Potter hacerle frente. Poco después se abrieron las puertas del comedor y, ante él, se encontraba la joven Granger, vivita y coleando. No dudó un momento, mientras se armaba un escándalo a su alrededor, para dirigirse a donde estaba ella.

Sus ojos lograron encontrarse con los de la chica y la sonrisa en aquellos labios rosas calentó su corazón. Apenas logró alcanzar su mano, ambos salieron del lugar, entrando al aula que se encontraba más próxima. Apenas se cerró la puerta, el rubio no dudó en tomar a la chica en sus brazos y juntar sus labios con los contrarios, en un necesitado beso. Todo a su alrededor se congeló, solamente existían ellos dos; hasta que en su mente se escuchó una terrible voz que lo hizo temblar y alejarse de ella. Al parecer ella también había escuchado aquello porque se quedó inmóvil, congelada en su lugar. Era Voldemort. Pedía que quien quisiera sobrevivir entregara a Potter cuanto antes. Una vez que aquella voz salió de su cabeza, alargó la mano hasta tomar el brazo de la chica, quien lo observó con terror en los ojos e intentó salir corriendo para ir a buscar a su amigo. El rubio la detuvo, logrando hacerla voltear a verlo.

— **Por favor… ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos?** — Dijo el joven, derrochando de sus ojos dolor y súplica ante la joven que lo miraba como si estuviera loco — **Ya lo ayudaste suficiente. No quiero perderte, Hermione, yo te amo** — esperaba que ella lograra comprenderlo un poco y se fuera con él, ya no importaba nada más, no importaba Voldemort, ni sus padres, ni su varita… Solamente la quería a ella.

— **Recuerda que dijimos que lo derrotaríamos primero. Debemos deshacernos de él y Harry me necesita** — el rubio ya esperaba esa respuesta, pero nunca estaba de más tratar. Su cara de decepción debió ser obvia porque la chica se acercó a él hasta tomarlo del rostro para que la viera a los ojos — **Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, yo te amo más que a nadie en este mundo y, después de esta guerra nos convertiremos en marido y mujer** — las palabras de la joven lograron darle un poco de tranquilidad pero no pudo responder a aquello porque se escuchó un golpe en la puerta, y una cabellera pelirroja fue lo único que alcanzó a ver antes de sentir un golpe en la mejilla.

Cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa, se encontró con el rostro tan rojo como su cabello del pobretón Weasley — **No te atrevas a tocarla, maldito mortífago de mierda** — le gritó el pelirrojo ante las protestas de la castaña.

— **¡Ron! ¡Basta! ¡Déjalo en paz!** — gritó la chica mientras el pelirrojo intentaba darle otro golpe y, ante el jaloneo, terminó por empujar a Hermione lejos de él. Aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Draco se dejó ir en contra de Weasley, dejando de lado su varita y usando la fuerza como si fuera un muggle cualquiera. Apenas si lograba escuchar los gritos fuera de aquella aula, jóvenes corriendo para ponerse a salvo, Hermione pidiéndole que se detuviera. Era una pelea de ambos, recibiendo y dando golpes a diestra y siniestra, pero parecía que él iba ganando. De un momento a otro vio a la chica cubierta en lágrimas y solo entonces se detuvo. Soltó al chico para poder acercar a la castaña, que se apresuró al rubio para revisar sus heridas.

— **¿Cómo pudiste meterte con un asqueroso mortífago? No te reconozco** — escupió aquellas palabras el pelirrojo a una Hermione congelada por el miedo de perder a su mejor amigo — **¿Qué fue lo que te hizo? Esta no eres tú** — continuó con sus estúpidas palabras y la chica parecía que se iba a desmayar.

— **Ron, él no me ha hecho nada malo. Yo… Yo lo amo. Y lamento si no es de tu agrado pero tendrás que hacerte a la idea** — le gritó, dejando a ambos chicos asombrados de la fuerza que estaba demostrando en ese momento. Los ojos grises del joven Malfoy estaban posados en la chica y poco a poco fueron dirigiéndose a los azules del pelirrojo que los miraba con rabia.

— **No eres más que una…** — no terminó de decir aquella frase ya que la chica llegó hasta él en tres pasos y le volteó la cara de un solo golpe.

— **Más te vale que no termines esa oración, Ronald Weasley. No eres nadie para mandar en mi vida. Soy lo suficientemente grande como para tomar mis decisiones** — la chica irradiaba rabia, aún más que la que demostró cuando lo golpeó en tercer año. El pelirrojo se quedó en silencio y, sin esperar un segundo más, salió corriendo del aula en dirección a quién sabe dónde. Draco dio un paso a ella pero se detuvo cuando ella se giró corriendo a él y se lanzó a su cuello para besarlo con pasión y desesperación — **Tengo que ayudar a Harry. Te amo.** — después de eso salió por la puerta, lanzándole una última mirada y el sabor de sus labios en los propios. Apenas pudo disfrutar de unos segundos de aquel silencio y del aroma que la joven había dejado en la habitación antes de que los gritos lo regresaran a la realidad y se puso en marcha para buscar a sus amigos.

Tuvo que amenazar a varios chicos antes de que alguno lograra decirle que se habían llevado a los alumnos de Slytherin a los calabozos por haber querido entregar a Potter. Tenía una ligera idea de quien pudo haber abierto su bocota pero se concentró en apresurarse hasta el lugar y poder ser de ayuda antes de que alguien más apareciera. Corrió entre alumnos espantados hasta que los pasillos lograron estar vacíos mientras bajaba a los calabozos. Estaba a dos pasillos de llegar a donde se escuchaban los gritos de auxilio de sus amigos cuando una explosión lo hizo arrojarse a un lado. Escombros cayeron sobre él y entonces escuchó los pasos de varias personas que corrían cerca de él. Logró levantarse justo a tiempo para ver a Crabbe y Goyle, los tomó de la camisa y arrastró a donde él, sin darles más explicaciones.

Sus amigos/guardaespaldas estaban poniendo al corriente al chico rubio sobre la gran pelea entre Snape y McGonagall, el cómo Pansy había sido una bocaza diciendo que querían entregar a Potter.

— **Entonces McGonagall le dijo a Filch que nos llevara al calabozo** — dijo Goyle mientras Crabbe simplemente asentía con la cabeza a aquellas palabras — **Entonces…** — pero no logró terminar aquella historia porque Draco lo hizo callar. Había estado buscando a Potter, si quería ser de utilidad y proteger a Hermione, necesitaba su varita. Comenzó a correr detrás del pelinegro y sus amigos hasta la sala de menesteres, la cual se mantuvo abierta para que ellos tres lograran entrar. Estuvieron buscando al trío de oro, hasta que Goyle le hizo una señal de que Potter estaba justo enfrente. Draco dio la orden para que ambos apuntaran al chico y entonces habló — **Quieto, Potter. Es mi varita la que tienes ahí** — dijo viendo cómo se daba la vuelta para poder verlo.

— **Ya no** — ¿Cómo se atrevía ese bastardo a hablarle de esa manera? — **El que gana se la queda, Malfoy. ¿Quién te ha dejado la suya?** — preguntó el mestizo, mirando la varita en su mano.

— **Mi madre** — respondió, ¿por qué? Ni siquiera él sabía, pero la risa burlona de Potter le hizo hervir la sangre. Estaba por decir algo más, cuando sus ojos lograron encontrar los de Hermione, quien acababa de llegar a escena al lado del imbécil pelirrojo. Dejó prestar atención a la plática que se comenzaba a llevar entre sus amigos y Potter, concentrándose en ella. Estaba por dar un paso cuando sus gorilas comenzaron a lanzar avadas al joven de la cicatriz, el rostro de terror de Hermione lo hizo reaccionar — **¡No lo maten! ¡Deténganse ahora!** — dijo poniéndose frente a ellos y tratando de quitar la varita a Goyle cuando el calor le hizo voltear a un lado. Fue Crabbe quien invocó un fuego maldito con llamas de 5 metros de altura comenzaban a perseguirlos.

Draco tomó a sus amigos y los obligó a correr a un lado, lejos de esas llamas. El rubio perdió de vista a la castaña, quien había seguido a Potter a otro callejón. Se maldijo mil veces por no ser más rápido e ir tras ella. Cuando llegaron a un callejón sin salida gritó a sus amigos para que comenzaran a escalar el muro de basura. Estaban perdidos, las llamas los rodeaban y no había manera de que salieran vivos de aquello. Pensó en Hermione, cerró los ojos un momento y casi pudo sentir sus labios de nuevo sobre los de ella, su delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos. Rogó a Salazar que ella pudiera salir de ese lugar a tiempo e, internamente, se despidió de ella. Los chillidos de sus amigos le hicieron abrir los ojos, para encontrarse con que el trío de oro se acercaba a ellos para salvarlos, liderados por Hermione.

El rubio sabía mejor que nadie del pánico de la leona por volar escobas, pero ahí estaba, volando directo a él. No perdió el tiempo y subió detrás de ella, tomando el control de la escoba, abrazando contra él a la joven — **Volviste por mí** — le susurró al oído mientras intentaba volar lo más aprisa a la salida, corroborando que los otros dos inútiles hubieran logado agarrar a sus amigos.

— **Juntos siempre, no te desharás de mi con tanta facilidad** — dijo la chica casi gritando por el ruido a su alrededor. Fue cuestión de segundos lo que le ganaron al fuego para no ser incinerados. Tuvieron un aterrizaje forzoso, por lo cual, la envolvió en sus brazos para poder protegerla de la caída. Malfoy apenas fue consciente de cuando sus amigos salieron corriendo, pero él ya tenía los labios de Hermione junto a los suyos. Estaban en medio de una guerra, lo sabía, pero cualquier momento en el que pudiera disfrutar de los labios de esa chica no podía ser desperdiciado.

— **Eso no me lo esperaba** — escuchó el rubio que dijo Potter ante la escena que estaban dando, junto a un muy silencioso y enfurruñado Weasley — **Pero tenemos una guerra que ganar** — dijo apresurado y salió corriendo escaleras abajo. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de su mujer y, tomándose de las manos, corrieron siguiendo al chico.

Al llegar a escaleras abajo, todo era un caos, mortífagos por todos lados atacando a jóvenes que apenas sabían dos hechizos. Adultos de la Orden luchando contra tres o cuatros mortios a la vez. Arañas, trolls, gigantes, hombres lobo, dementores… Todas las criaturas mágicas parecían haber hecho su aparición. Malfoy no tardó en reaccionar y lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra, ayudando a chicos en problemas y desmayando a algunos encapuchados para que los demás pudieran huir. Con el rabillo del ojo mantuvo a Hermione bajo vigilancia, por si necesitaba de su ayuda. Se distrajo un momento al ver a uno de los Weasley peleando contra Rookwood, pero no tenía ventaja. Corrió hacia ellos y logró lanzar un desmaius al mortífago antes de que lograra completar la maldición asesina en su contra, odiaba a uno de esos pelirrojos, pero no era motivo para permitir que alguien muriera.

Cuando quiso regresar a Hermione, cayó de rodillas por la voz que regresaba a su cabeza. Apretó los dientes mientras hablaba Voldemort y solamente fue capaz de moverse una vez que desapareció y los mortífagos fueron desapareciendo uno a uno. Apenas logró ponerse en pie, un grito le heló la sangre. Buscó con la mirada por todos lados a la joven hasta que logró encontrarla, corrió hacia ella mientras una criatura que no conocía se escabullía por una grieta. Draco lanzó maldiciones a aquella criatura mientras se acercaba, pero no logró darle. El recorrido hasta Hermione le pareció eterno, pero cuando estuvo a su lado pudo ver de cerca la herida que aquel animal había dejado en el costado de la joven.

— **Estoy bien, de verdad** — dijo ella intentando ponerse de pie pero el platinado la obligó a sentarse nuevamente.

— **No, Hermione, no te encuentras bien. Deja de ser terca por una vez** — dijo el chico, molesto más consigo mismo que con ella por haber estado tan lejos del lugar. La tomó en brazos y llevó hasta dentro del Gran Comedor. Aquello era un caos, todos los heridos en el suelo, los muertos en una esquina, cientos de voces hablando al mismo tiempo. Cuando la enfermera del colegio los vio entrar, se apresuró a indicarle donde dejar a la chica. Comenzó a inspeccionarla con cara de mal presagio — **Hable de una buena vez** — le gruñó después de minutos de silencio, la enfermera se sobresaltó y le dedicó una mala mirada.

— **Tranquilo, Draco, ella hace lo mejor que puede** — dijo la joven, intentando tranquilizarlo, pero aquella voz tan débil solo logró empeorar sus nervios. Por si fuera poco, escuchó a alguien gritar su nombre. Malfoy no perdió el tiempo y se giró con varita en mano, listo para atacar a cualquiera que se atreviera a enfrentarlo, pero se encontró con unos brazos que lo rodearon.

— **Gracias** — decía aquella mujer entre lágrimas, sin soltar al rubio. Draco miró con confusión a su alrededor y varias miradas estaban clavados en ellos. Reconoció al pobretón y, supuso que los de alrededor serían sus hermanos, entonces aquella mujer rechoncha debía ser la gran señora Weasley. El chico no supo que hacer, se quedó helado mientras ella lo abrazaba, hasta que logró controlarse y soltarlo — **Te lo agradezco mucho** — dijo con verdadero agradecimiento y una sonrisa en el rostro. Le palmeó el hombro antes de dar la vuelta y dirigirse a sus hijos.

— **Estas personas…** — murmuró el rubio, viendo a la familia reunirse en un abrazo y se giró a Hermione, quien lo miraba con una radiante sonrisa — **¿De qué te ríes?** — preguntó frunciendo el ceño y sentándose a su lado, tomando la mano de la joven.

— **Nada** — dijo sin dejar de sonreír, a lo que Draco rodó los ojos — **Es solo que has probado, más de una vez, que eres una buena persona. Y me alegra que ahora no sea la única que lo sepa** — comentó mirando a su platinado directamente a los ojos.

Draco resopló ante aquellas palabras y decidió cambiar de tema — **¿Cómo te sientes?** — Preguntó y observó alrededor para buscar a la dichosa enfermera — **¿Por qué rayos tarda tanto?** — se preguntó más a sí mismo que a ella. Las manos de la chica lo hicieron regresar la mirada a aquellos ojos marrones.

— **Sabes que te amo, ¿Cierto?** — preguntó, y él pudo ver los ojos que más adoraba, aguarse. Asintió con la cabeza sin saber qué decir — **Yo te amo tanto, Draco. Nunca creí que el gran príncipe de las serpientes lograra fijarse en mí… Y aquí estamos** — continuó la joven.

— **Yo también te amo, más que a nada en el mundo y…** — se quedó callado ante la mirada de la joven, dando a entender que no había terminado.

— **Como decía, te amo y nada en este mundo me haría más feliz que el que tú lograras ser feliz** — se vio de nuevo interrumpida por las palabras del chico.

— **Y lo seré… Lo seremos. Lograremos salir de esta, juntos** — dijo y sintió un nudo que comenzaba a formarse en su garganta — **Tú me cambiaste la vida, Hermione, ya no siento miedo cuando estás conmigo. Lograste encender mi vida oscura… Sin ti, yo estaría perdido** — dijo y le acarició la frente perlada en sudor — **Iré por la enfermera** — le dejó un rápido beso en los labios, sin saber que ese iba a ser el último.

~Fin Flashback~

Draco por fin siguió a su amigo a la salida de la habitación y, en silencio anduvo a su lado hasta que tomó su lugar en la ceremonia. Todo el mundo se encontraba conversando alegremente hasta que la música de la novia comenzó a sonar. El rubio tomó una bocanada de aire antes de elevar la mirada y encontrar a una hermosa Pansy Parkinson caminando del brazo de su padre hacia el altar. Draco desvió la mirada hacia su amigo, Blaise parecía ser la persona más afortunada del mundo mientras esperaba a su novia junto al altar. Después de la guerra no había querido esperar más, apenas terminaron todos los trámites sobre lo que sucedió, decidieron no perder más tiempo y casarse.

El platinado estaba seguro que su lugar como padrino era simplemente debido a que Theodore Nott estaba muerto, igual que muchos héroes de guerra… Igual que Hermione Granger. El solo recuerdo de ese nombre lograba hacerlo sentir vacío. Cuando regresó con la enfermera, el corazón de la castaña había dejado de latir hacía apenas un minuto y él no estuvo ahí para despedirse. Trató de mantener una sonrisa durante la ceremonia para apoyar a sus mejores amigos, quienes habían logrado conservar al amor de su vida a su lado y ahora podía unirse ante el mundo.

Apenas terminó la ceremonia, se dirigió al bar, donde terminó dos tragos de whisky de fuego antes de poder respirar. Iba por el tercer trago cuando la aparición de un elfo lo hizo voltear.

— **Amo Malfoy** — dijo con terror, el pequeño elfo, ante la mirada de desagrado y molestia que le dirigió le rubio — **La…Lamento molestarlo. Ti..ti…Tiene visita en la entrada** — después de esas palabras desapareció. Draco apretó los puños y terminó su tercer trago antes de dirigirse a la entrada. Había dado instrucciones precisas de no visitas de personas sin invitación, y ahora tenía que ir a hacerse cargo de un intruso. Al dar vuelta al vestíbulo, se quedó clavado en su lugar. Frente a él se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter, quien parecía tan incómodo como el rubio desconcertado.

— **No sabía que había fiesta, puedo regresar después** — dijo el chico de la cicatriz y fue entonces que Draco salió de sus pensamientos.

— **¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Potter?** — preguntó y, por respuesta, el pelinegro le extendió un sobre, en el cual se veían las iniciales D.M.

— **Es de Hermione** — aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para que Draco arrebatara la carta de sus manos y se quedara mirándola un instante, antes de ver al chico — **La encontramos en su bolso. Nadie la abrió, no te preocupes** — dijo antes de que su ex némesis estallara en una perorata — **Hermione parecía que en verdad te amaba, y… Si era su voluntad que tuvieras esa carta, no soy nadie para negárselo.**

El rubio estaba tan sorprendido por aquella muestra de paz, que no logró decir nada. Harry tomó aquello como algo positivo, ya que le dedicó una sonrisa y se despidió con una mano antes de salir de la mansión Malfoy. Draco se apresuró a abrir la carta y acarició la perfecta caligrafía de la chica. No quería ponerse a llorar, al menos no frente a todo el mundo, así que subió rápidamente las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación.

 **"** **Mi amado dragón:**

 **No sé si es ridículo escribir esto, ya que no es como que pueda ponerla en una lechuza y enviarla, estamos en medio de una guerra. Como sea, estoy con Harry en el Valle de Godric, es un lugar en verdad hermoso y espero que podamos venir tú y yo algún día. Te extraño muchísimo, amor mío, no puedo esperar el momento para poder estar de nuevo contigo y vivir tal y como tantas veces hablamos. Mientras estábamos en el pueblo, encontramos una tienda muggle y me escabullí para conseguir un par de cosas que necesitaba, claro que las pagué. Draco, quiero ver tu rostro cuando leas esta carta, porque será la emoción más maravillosa que podría presenciar. Bueno, mejor será esperar el momento adecuado para decírtelo. Te amo mucho, nunca lo olvides.**

 **Siempre tuya,**

 **H. G.**

No se dio cuenta en qué momento comenzó a llorar, pero su visión se nubló de tal manera que no podía ver nada. Calló de rodillas al suelo, con aquella carta entre sus manos y dejando todo su sufrimiento salir. Todo ese llanto que había reprimido por meses ahora desbordaba, haciendo ver al joven como un niño pequeño que había perdido a sus padres en una tienda. El dolor en su pecho se extendió por todo su cuerpo, aquellas cicatrices que pensó comenzaban a cerrar, se abrieron de pronto y no podía sentir nada que no fuera un inmenso vació, a la vez que un dolor que bien podría compararse con cien maldiciones cruciatus. No se contuvo a gritar y llorar a pulmón abierto. Cuando logró tranquilizarse un poco, sus ojos volvieron a posarse en aquella carta. No se movió de donde estaba, mirando esa carta en el suelo, mientras las lágrimas no paraban de caer desde sus ojos — **Yo siempre voy a amarte, Hermione** —


End file.
